The First Date
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: Fiyero finally gets up the courage to ask Elphaba out. In order to make the night special, he turns to Galinda for advice. What kind of night does she create? Oneshot. Fiyeraba. Musicalverse. Shiz-era AU. To commemorate the ending of the Australian production of Wicked.


**The First Date**

 **By Vinkunwildflowerqueen**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Wicked**_ **isn't mine.**

 **AN. Today (technically yesterday by the time I post this, but whatever), June 28** **th** **2015, is a very sad day. It's the day the Australian production of** _ **Wicked**_ **closed for good. After 7 years and 1978 shows, that's it. I don't even have the words to explain how sad I am and what this day represents.**

 **Whilst I am confident that I'll eventually see the show again (if I ever get to the UK or US), and I hoping against hope that one day, the show will come back to Australia; it won't ever be the same.**

 **This one-shot is to commemorate this occasion, as requested by my friend Emma.**

 **The idea was inspired by Season 1, Episode 8 of _One Tree Hill,_ "The search for something more" with Nathan and Haley's first date. **

Galinda was sitting on her bed, carefully painting her toenails and enjoying the solitude of her dorm room. Elphaba was at the library, which meant the blonde could enjoy a little self-pampering session without her roommate complaining- or making pointed comments about the more _useful_ things Galinda could be doing with her time. Namely, studying.

There came a knock on the door, and Galinda muttered a curse as she jumped and left a stream of nail polish down her toe.

"Come in," she called with a faint sigh, reaching for a wipe and blaming Elphaba for her increased vocabulary. Momsie would be horrified if she heard her.

The door opened and Fiyero stuck his head into the room.

"Hey," he greeted her. "Fae's still not here, right?"

Galinda frowned. "No. She's in the library. Why?"

Fiyero entered the room and closed the door behind him, taking a seat on Elphaba's empty bed.

"Ah, pink," he said, noting the bottle of nail polish in her hand. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Actually, it's fruit sangria," she corrected him. "What's up, Fiyero?"

Her ex-boyfriend looked rather nervous, which was unusual for him.

"I need your advice on something."

That peaked Galinda's interest. "My advice? On what?"

Fiyero shifted on the bed slightly before answering. "I asked Elphaba out this morning."

Galinda almost dropped the bottle of nail polish as she gaped at Fiyero.

"You did _what?!"_

"Ok, I _know_ you two are friends and everything; and yes, you and I used to date. But we weren't that serious, right? And we broke up like, two months ago. So, I thought it might not be that weird anymore…"

He trailed off as Galinda continued to stare at him. "Um, Galinda?"

Galinda blinked, and placed the bottle of nail polish on her nightstand, turning to face him.

"You asked out Elphaba?"

"Yes."

"On a _date?"_

"Yes."

"When?!"

"About half an hour ago."

"What did she say?" Galinda demanded.

"She said… 'I don't know'," Fiyero answered. Then he shrugged. "It's not a 'no', right?"

Galinda was still having trouble comprehending the situation.

"You like Elphaba?"

"Um, well... kind of. I guess. In some way."

" _Fiyero."_

"Yes," he admitted. "A lot."

"So, what do you need my advice for?" Galinda asked him, carefully picking up the nail polish again and finishing her toes.

"Well, for one thing, what do you think she meant by 'I don't know'? Because that was the most firm commitment I could get- her initial response was 'oh, well, um.'"

"Oh, well, um," Galinda repeated slowly. Then she rolled her eyes. "Oh, Elphie."

"And the other thing is, I was hoping you could help me figure out where to take her if I can get her to agree."

"Take her to the _OzDust?"_ Galinda suggested.

Fiyero chuckled. "Glin, Elphaba _hates_ the OzDust."

"Oh, right," Galinda sighed.

"Besides," he continued. "When I take Elphaba out, it has to be special. Different, you know? I don't want to do any of the meaningless stuff I've done with other girls."

The way Galinda narrowed her eyes at him then was very reminiscent of Elphaba.

"Fiyero," she said tightly. "You _do_ remember that you're talking to one of the 'other girls' you've done 'meaningless stuff' with, yes?"

Fiyero looked appropriately sheepish. "Right. Sorry. I just mean-"

"I get what you mean," Galinda cut him off, her tone softening. "You _really_ like her, don't you? For how long?"

Fiyero shrugged. "I don't know. Awhile? Does it matter?"

Galinda was stunned. How had she missed this?

"Will you help me or not?"

Galinda surveyed him for a moment, and then nodded. "I will. Come back at seven. Dress nicely, but not formally," she ordered, getting to her feet.

"Glin, she didn't actually say 'yes'," Fiyero reminded her.

Galinda waved a dismissive hand. "If Elphie _really_ didn't want to go out with you, she'd have no trouble saying so," she pointed out. "You just leave her to me. Be here at seven, and don't be late."

"Is that a _normal_ person's seven, or a Galinda seven?" Fiyero asked as she gestured for him to get up and began to nudge him towards the door, walking on the balls of her feet.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Galinda demanded.

Fiyero decided not to bring up that Galinda was never ready for a date earlier than fifteen minutes after he was supposed to pick her up when they had been dating.

"Never mind. I'll be here at seven," he agreed. "Hey, Glin- don't push her into this ok? If she's not interested…"

Galinda smiled slightly, as he trailed off.

"Yero, I've got this," she reassured him. " _Trust_ me."

Closing the door behind him, Galinda faced the room and stared at her feet, biting her lip. Her toes weren't dry yet, and she'd only done one coat. But that was ok- she had plenty to do while she was waiting.

It was an hour and a half later that Galinda entered the library, wincing at the sound her heels made on the marble floor as she searched for her friend. She finally found Elphaba, tucked away in a corner, making notes from a pile of books on the desk surrounding her.

"Elphie!" Galinda exclaimed in a stage whisper, sitting beside her.

"Hi, Galinda. I don't suppose you're here to work on your Sorcery essay?" Elphaba said, not looking up.

Galinda scoffed. " _Please._ It's not due for like-"

"Three days."

"That's ages away," Galinda dismissed her. "I need to talk to you."

Elphaba glanced up briefly. "About what? Can it wait? I'm busy here."

Galinda sighed. "So," she began casually. "I heard that Fiyero asked you out."

Elphaba's head whipped up, her pen dropping to the desk from suddenly numb fingers.

" _What?!"_

"Fiyero asked you out. He _did_ ask you out, right?"

Elphaba stammered, flustered. "W-well, I mean, he said… something. Just something vague, like about hanging out. It's not a big deal. I don't think he really meant anything by it."

Galinda couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly.

"How do you even know about that?" Elphaba demanded.

"Fiyero."

"He _told_ you?"

"He mentioned something," Galinda said casually. "Come on. We have work to do," she ordered.

"Yeah, we do. A three thousand word essay that you haven't started yet," Elphaba countered.

" _Elphaba!"_

"What? What work do we have to do?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda set her jaw firmly. "Come on," she said again. "Up. Let's go."

After a lot of protesting from Elphaba, Galinda finally extracted her from the library and back up to their dorm room.

"Alright, Glin. What are we doing?" Elphaba asked tiredly.

"I'm helping you get ready for your date with Fiyero," Galinda answered.

Elphaba gaped. "I never said yes!" she cried.

"But you didn't say no, did you?" Galinda countered.

"I- I didn't know what to say," Elphaba admitted, collapsing onto her bed. "He caught me by surprise."

"What exactly did he say?"

Elphaba sighed thoughtfully. "I think his exact words were, 'hey, we should hang out or something tonight. What do you think?'"

Galinda was slowly putting the scene together in her mind, and the picture she was getting made her want to bang her head on a wall.

"So, he said… _that,_ and you said 'oh, well, um' and ended up on a strong 'I don't know'? Oz, you're both hopeless," Galinda groaned.

"He _really_ likes you, you know."

"What are you talking about?"

" _Elphie,"_ Galinda said in exasperation. "The Fiyero Tiggular who showed up here four months ago, would _never_ ask a girl out with such a lame line as 'we should hang out sometime.' He _likes_ you."

Elphaba looked at her doubtfully. "Galinda, he's your ex-boyfriend."

"I remember," Galinda laughed slightly.

"That doesn't matter to you?" Elphaba asked.

"It caught me by surprise," Galinda admitted. "But no, it doesn't. We broke up _ages_ ago, and we didn't date that long."

Elphaba didn't look terribly convinced.

"Do you like him?" Galinda asked her friend.

Elphaba hesitated, even as a faint blush spread across her green skin. "I don't know… maybe."

Galinda took that as a yes. "Elphie, just let him take you out," she beseeched her. "It's just one date, and if it doesn't work out, it's not a big deal. Ok? It won't be anything too crazy."

"I guess," Elphaba finally agreed.

"Alright," the blonde said in satisfaction, striding over to Elphaba's closet and throwing it open. "Let's get to work. He'll be here at seven."

"Actually at seven, or your kind of seven?" Elphaba questioned.

"Why does everyone ask me that? What does that even mean?" Galinda complained.

Elphaba hid a smile. "Nothing."

They went through Elphaba's closet, then Galinda's, and then finally Elphaba's again, until they had an outfit that Elphaba agreed to wear and Galinda deemed suitable enough.

A deep purple round neck top that was Galinda's, with a long woollen grey skirt of Elphaba's, paired with Elphaba's black boots and a purple and grey striped scarf and hat that Galinda dug out of the depths of her closet.

There was a fierce debate over hair and makeup, but ultimately Elphaba won out- no makeup and her hair only brushed out and left loose.

"You'll do," Galinda finally proclaimed.

"Gee, thanks," Elphaba said dryly.

Exactly at seven o'clock, there was a knock on the door. Galinda made to rush towards it, but Elphaba beat her to it, and opened the door to greet Fiyero.

"Hi," she said, a little self-consciously.

"Hi. You look really nice," Fiyero told her.

Elphaba flushed slightly, despite her best efforts. "Thanks."

Galinda appeared at her shoulder. "Hi, Yero."

"Hi. Where are we going?" Fiyero asked her.

Galinda smiled mysteriously and handed him a pink envelope with the number One written on it. "The card will tell you everything," she promised. "Now, have fun you two!"

With that she pushed Elphaba out of the room and shut the door behind her, leaving them standing awkwardly in the hallway.

"So…" Elphaba said finally.

"Well, this is new," Fiyero finally remarked.

Elphaba chuckled weakly.

"We're friends, right?" Fiyero asked her.

Elphaba blinked. "Um. Yeah. Yeah, we're friends," she agreed.

"So, this shouldn't be weird. Spending time together, right?"

Elphaba smiled faintly, visibly relaxing. "Right."

Fiyero relaxed too. "Good. Because, if we're going to stress about stuff tonight, there's more important things to worry about than being awkward with one another."

"Like what?" Elphaba asked him.

"Like the fact Galinda planned this evening?" Fiyero said. "The card worries me, to be honest."

"The number on the front worries me more," Elphaba retorted, laughing slightly. "It does suggest there's more cards to follow."

Fiyero grinned in acknowledgment. "I don't suppose she let anything slip about what she's planned?"

"She planned this?" Elphaba asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Didn't she tell you?"

Elphaba shook her head. "She said she helped. That's all."

"Oh."

Another awkward silence.

"Well, shall we?" Fiyero asked.

At Elphaba's responding shrug, he opened the envelope and pulled out the card within.

" _Go the coffee stand. On the way there, talk about your favourite rainy day activity,"_ he read out.

"Huh. Coffee?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Coffee sounds good," she said.

"Alright," Fiyero agreed.

They headed down the stairs and out of the building into the cool March evening. Elphaba crossed her arms over her chest against the chilly wind, pulling her coat tighter around her.

"So. What's your favourite rainy day activity?" Fiyero asked her.

Elphaba looked over to him. "We're doing that?"

"Why not? It's better than awkward silences or stuff, isn't it?"

Elphaba had to agree with that. "Yeah. Ok."

"So?" Fiyero prodded. "Favourite rainy day activity?"

"Sitting in front of the fire with a book," Elphaba replied immediately. "You?"

"Sleeping."

Elphaba looked at him in exasperation and he laughed. "What? It's true!"

"Come on, Tiggular," she rolled her eyes. "A real answer."

Fiyero shrugged. "Fine. I guess… playing board games."

"Board games?" Elphaba said in surprise. "Really?"

"I'm particularly partial to Monopoly," Fiyero nodded. "You a fan?"

"Nessa would never play with me after a certain point," Elphaba admitted. "She says it's because I'm too competitive, but I think she got tired of losing all the time. I kick ass at Scrabble," she informed him.

Fiyero grinned. "I'm sure you do. I'm also sure you probably _are_ too competitive."

"Hey!" Elphaba protested. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I know you," Fiyero teased her and he swore Elphaba stifled a smile.

"Alright- next weekend, we'll have a game night, and you can prove me wrong," Fiyero challenged her.

"You're on," Elphaba said confidently, her smile breaking through.

They reached the coffee stand, and placed their orders. When the barista handed them their coffees, he handed a second envelope to them also. Fiyero opened this one too as Elphaba held the coffees.

"Ok. _'Go to the thrift shop on Main Street_ _and buy a meaningful gift for the other person. On the way, answer this question: What 3 wishes would you make right now. Elphie, you're not allowed to mention your skin."_

Elphaba looked to him, startled. "Since when do you call me 'Elphie'?" she demanded.

"I didn't! It's on the card!" Fiyero explained, showing it to her.

Sure enough, there it was. Elphaba rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

"So, three wishes?" Fiyero asked her.

"Oh, no," Elphaba protested. "I answered first last time. You go."

Fiyero took a sip of coffee as he considered his answer carefully.

"Ok," he said finally. "Three wishes."

"And no wishing for more wishes," Elphaba interjected.

"Damn. Ok," Fiyero said. "I'm going to wish for… the ability to drink and not be hungover, a life time supply of steak, and… eternal youth," he ticked off on his fingers.

"Wow. Deep," Elphaba said sarcastically. "Where exactly are you storing a lifetime supply of steak?"

Fiyero shrugged. "It'll just be a magical icebox that will constantly refill itself when I need it," he grinned cheerfully.

"Now, you."

Elphaba pursed her lips in thought. "Oh, I don't know. A different life?"

" _Fae."_

"What?" Elphaba asked innocently. "Ok, ok. I wish for a huge personal library-"

"Naturally."

"Shush. A library, a kitten, and the ability to get Galinda out of the bathroom in under an hour," she finished and Fiyero laughed.

"A kitten?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I always wanted a cat growing up. But Nessa's allergic."

"Bummer," Fiyero said sympathetically. "I'm more a dog person myself."

When they reached the thrift store, they went their separate ways to buy their gifts for each other.

As she browsed the store, looking for something to get for Fiyero, Elphaba realised something. Whether or not it had been Galinda's intention- and knowing her friend, she was sure that it had been- having the questions to answer was helpful. It helped break the ice, and remind her why she liked spending time with Fiyero in the first place.

They each picked their gift and met outside, each clutching a bag.

"Here. You go first," Fiyero said, handing her the bag.

Elphaba took it and opened it tentatively, not sure what to expect. Then she laughed slightly.

"A cat?" she said, pulling out a plush toy.

"Well, a lion," Fiyero allowed. "They didn't actually _have_ a cat, and I figured a lion was close enough. Besides… it's still meaningful, right?"

He met her gaze, and Elphaba felt her face turning hot.

"Right," she said quietly. "Um, here. Open yours."

Fiyero took the bag and peered inside. "It's a book. It's a… dictionary?"

Elphaba winced. It had seemed like a good choice at the time.

"Yeah. So when I kick your ass at Scrabble, you know you can put up a good defence."

Fiyero grinned. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry. It's stupid," she apologised.

"No," Fiyero shook his head. "It's great, really. Um, here. Do you want to open the next envelope?"

Elphaba blinked. "There was a third envelope?"

Fiyero nodded. "It's in your bag."

Sure enough, there it was.

" _You have dinner reservations at_ Gardenias. _While you walk to the restaurant, talk about what you're afraid of,"_ Elphaba read.

" _Gardenias?_ Is that the new place that just opened?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba nodded. "Galinda's been talking about going there all week, but she wanted someone to try it first and let her know how it was. So, I think we're her guinea pigs," she said lightly.

"I'm ok with that," Fiyero grinned. "Shall we?"

Elphaba nodded, she _was_ getting rather hungry. "Let's go."

They threw their empty coffee cups in a nearby trash can and headed towards the restaurant.

"So, fears?" Elphaba asked him.

He surprised her by wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked before he answered.

"Ok, first you have to promise not to laugh at me."

"Unless you're about to tell me that you're afraid of bunnies or something, we'll be fine," Elphaba said.

"Not bunnies," Fiyero grinned. "Birds," he admitted. "And ghosts."

Elphaba looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Ghosts?"

"They're dead people!"

"They're not real!" Elphaba countered.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Well, what's _your_ fear then?"

Elphaba hesitated only briefly. "Water."

"Water? How much water are we talking?"

"Anything bigger than a bathtub."

"Huh. Why water?"

"Why birds?"

"Touché," Fiyero grinned. "You're not going to ask about the ghost thing?"

"I don't think I really want to know," Elphaba replied.

Elphaba was relieved when they arrived at _Gardenias_ to see that it was an informal atmosphere. After they had been led to their table- and found another three envelopes on the table waiting for them- Fiyero was excited to see that amongst their assorted menu, they served all-day breakfast.

Watching his excitement, Elphaba couldn't hide her amusement.

"Breakfast is the most delicious meal of the day," Fiyero told her, seeing her laughter.

"I think you mean the most important meal of the day," Elphaba corrected him.

"Nope. Delicious," he grinned at her, and Elphaba's stomach flipped a bit.

"Do you want to open the envelope or should I?" she asked him, changing the subject.

"Be my guest," Fiyero said generously, handing it to her.

Elphaba opened it, read it, and laughed.

"Order your favourite meal for the other person," she read aloud.

Fiyero's face fell. "Your favourite meal wouldn't be pancakes would it?" he asked hopefully.

Elphaba simply smiled and shook her head.

"Damn. I'm going to be eating a salad," Fiyero muttered glumly and Elphaba laughed.

Fiyero ordered a stack of pancakes for her, complete with maple syrup, cream and berries on top. Elphaba was slightly tempted to order him a salad, just to see the look on his face, but instead took pity on him.

"Mac and Cheese? Really? _That's_ your favourite meal?" Fiyero asked her once the waiter had left.

"Of the things on this menu, yes."

"Huh. I'm impressed."

"Because I like macaroni and cheese?" Elphaba asked in amusement.

"Yeah. My kinda girl," he grinned.

Elphaba's stomach did that weird flipping thing again.

It was as they ate- Fiyero not only demolishing the mac and cheese but stealing several bites of Elphaba's pancakes- that Fiyero turned to the second envelope that had been left from Galinda on their table.

" _What is a quote or piece of advice that is meaningful to you and why?"_ Fiyero read.

Elphaba, who had been taking a sip of water, lowered her glass slowly. "If you say the words 'Dancing Through Life', I _will_ kill you."

Fiyero didn't doubt that for a second. "Noted. Well, do you want to go first then?"

Elphaba fell silent as she mulled it over, which Fiyero took as opportunity to steal another bite of pancake.

"' _The most courageous act is still to think for yourself. Aloud'_ ," she said eventually.

Fiyero swallowed his mouthful. "Which means?" he asked, reaching for her plate again.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and swapped their plates, and he smiled at her in appreciation whilst looking slightly sheepish as he dug into what remained of her dinner.

"Well, I've always interpreted it to mean you shouldn't be afraid to speak your mind," she answered his question.

"I can see why you'd like that one."

Elphaba shrugged. "I'm green, people can't help but notice me. I may as well try and use that to my benefit. Your turn- do you have a quote?"

Fiyero noticed she seemed slightly sceptical, but he was prepared.

" _Life is a preparation for the future; and the best preparation for the future is to live as if there were none."_

Elphaba's eyebrow rose slightly. "I'm both admittedly impressed, and also not at all surprised that is the kind of quote you'd live by," she said.

Fiyero winked at her. "That's part of my charm."

He actually enjoyed watching her blush as she tried to roll her eyes indignantly at him.

"What's next?" she asked, picking up the third envelope.

Inside, they simply found an address.

"I have no idea what's there, do you?" Fiyero asked her.

Elphaba shook her head. "No. I don't think so."

They paid the bill and headed out. What they found, when they arrived at the address, was an ice cream parlour. Fiyero was thrillified, Elphaba groaned.

"Really? Ice cream? It's March!"

"What's your point?" Fiyero asked. "Come on. We'll share a banana split."

Elphaba reluctantly agreed. They weren't particularly surprised when another two envelopes arrived with their sundae.

"Alright," he said at length, urging her to eat more of the ice cream as he opened the envelope. _"What traits or strengths do you admire about the other person?"_

Elphaba groaned slightly.

"I won't take offence to that," he teased her.

"Just for that, I'll go first."

To Elphaba's surprise, he reached over the table and took her hand loosely, and he stared at their joined hands with a slight frown as he mulled over his answer.

"Well, obviously you're brilliant," he said finally, meeting her gaze and enjoying watch her flush and avert her gaze immediately.

"I think you're the most brilliant person I know," he said honestly. "You're a good sister, a good friend. The way you put Nessa before yourself… I think you put everyone before yourself. I admire that about you, so much Fae. Even though, I wish you'd sometimes put yourself first."

"And you're passionate. About so many things. Even if I don't understand it, when you're talking about something and your whole face lights up. I love that."

Elphaba's eyes widened as she looked to him.

Fiyero squeezed her hand again. "Your turn," he said, trying to sound casual. He hoped she couldn't tell from his voice that his heart was pounding in his chest as she looked at him.

Elphaba cleared her throat and took a small bite of ice cream.

"You're very optimistic," she finally said. "Optimistic to the point of annoyance, really," she continued and Fiyero laughed.

"But I still admire that you can be _that_ optimistic all the time. You and Galinda both have that quality."

"I try," Fiyero said cheerfully, and she chuckled.

"Is that it? That's the only thing you like about me?"

Elphaba stared at the table, looking rather shy.

"I like the moments when you drop the whole scandalacious, dancing through life act," she said simply.

Fiyero pushed the sundae bowl aside and reached for her other hand gently.

"Ah. See, that's another thing I like about you. That I don't have to be that guy around you," he said quietly. "That you see through it, and you're not afraid to call me out on it."

Elphaba met his gaze and managed a faint smile.

They didn't open the final envelope until they were approaching Elphaba's building.

" _What is the luckiest moment that's happened to you?"_ Elphaba read. "Huh."

"What? You have an answer?"

"I guess it would be my father letting me come to Shiz," Elphaba mused thoughtfully. "I mean, I'm only technically here to care for Nessa. It was sheer luck my father agreed to that. So, I guess that's my answer."

Fiyero nodded as they headed up the stairs.

"Mine's getting expelled from my last school."

Elphaba looked at him in disbelief. "How was _that_ lucky?!" she demanded.

"Because it led me here," Fiyero replied.

Elphaba didn't know what to say to that. "Oh."

As they came to her door, Elphaba turned to Fiyero. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you ask Galinda to help with tonight?"

Fiyero grimaced slightly. "Ah."

He wasn't sure exactly what to say to that, but he felt he should be honest with her.

"I went to Galinda for help, because I wanted tonight to be special," he said.

"Why?" Elphaba frowned.

"Because you're special," Fiyero replied, partly to be honest and partly just to make her blush again.

"Oh."

"Fae, listen. I had fun tonight."

"So did I," Elphaba agreed.

Fiyero felt ridiculously pleased by her answer.

"So, can we do this again?"

"Well, that depends. Will Galinda be planning all our dates or just this one?" Elphaba asked innocently.

Fiyero grinned so wide his face hurt.

"Just this one. I think I can handle it from here," he said confidently.

Elphaba chuckled slightly. "Ok, then."

They stood there, outside her room, just watching each other in silence. Fiyero really wanted to kiss her, but wasn't sure if it was too soon.

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Elphaba echoed.

Fiyero leant down and kissed her cheek softly. "Sweet dreams, Fae," he said and began to walk down the hall.

He'd only gone a few yards, when she called out to him quietly. "Yero?"

Fiyero turned.

He was caught by surprise as Elphaba closed the distance between them, stretched up the few inches between him and kissed him on the mouth. Fiyero wasted no time in responding and pulling her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and deepening the kiss as much as he dared.

When they pulled away, Elphaba's face was flushed, but she met his gaze confidently.

"Goodnight," she said breathily and walked off before he could respond, letting herself into her room without looking back at him.

Fiyero beamed to himself as he left the building, feeling slightly dazed. He was going to buy Galinda every shade of pink nail polish he could find the next chance he got, he vowed.

 **The End**

 **AN. I'm also** _ **so**_ **sorry the new fic isn't up yet. I know I promised it for my birthday, which was over a month ago, but writers block and Real Life stuff has gotten in the way. It's** _ **almost**_ **finished, I promise you. If it's not up this week, it'll be next week for sure!**


End file.
